


The Buttercup Nightclub

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Unholy Holy Trinity, The Unholy Holy Trio, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, underage stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: The Pavlikovsky siblings live under the radar and live life at the fullest without remorse for anyone, accompanied by secrets, drugs, and whatever else comes their way.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553902
Kudos: 25





	The Buttercup Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Their aliases as of c1:  
> Paladin - Mike Wheeler after his role in DnD  
> Potter - Theo after Boris' nickname  
> Trashmouth - Richie Tozier for the purpose of that being his nickname  
> Katrina - Boris, as that was his cover when he met Theo 
> 
> Richie's storyline will be explained a lot more later but, for now, this is all y'all are gonna get.

Boris presses the joint to his lips, smiling at the papers he’s looking over. It’s a simple deal, sign on with it and he gives protection to the neighboring restaurant. If he doesn’t, someone else will strike up business with them and he’ll lose his possible cut. He knows everyone there, too, having helped start up the business two years ago and watched them hire more and more people to their ensemble. They have lots of business, the drunken people at his club going there after having their fill here or the stoners wandering in from the neighboring apartments a few blocks over. He supposes it’s odd they haven’t already signed with the group, but, then again, they hadn’t had too much trouble with anyone up until now. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,  _ Katrina,” _ the business owner, Misses Carter, anxiously says. She’s a kind woman, in her early forties now, and Boris knew she didn’t need the trouble. 

“Of course,” he replies with a smile, watching her collect the papers. She looks like one of the women in an anime that his brother would watch with Theo occasionally, the woman dying within the first few episodes. Her hair has silver streaks, ties loosely in the back with soft strands hanging over the side. She has two kids but she loves them to death. They don’t deserve to lose their mother and he won’t let them do so, nor will any of the others in her employment lose their lives. The bright lights and loud music in his club are certainly no setting for the woman who ran a lovely cafe. He watches her put everything in her bag and make her way out, not even bother with shaking his hand. She knows better, only giving him a wave as she parts. 

He gets about two minutes alone before Potter and Paladin are in the room, Potter being his loverly husband, Theo, and Paladin being one of his two brothers, Mike. Mike frowns, quickly taking one look at Boris’ tossed hand and raised brow before supplying, “Someone’s getting grabby with Trashmouth.” 

Boris smirks, standing up as he pops his fingers. He’s the shortest of his brothers, standing at five foot six while they all stand so much taller than him, Mike younger by three years and Richie by seven. He can already see Richie across the club, someone’s hand on his hip. Boris’ smirk only grows as he yells,  _ “Don’t hurt ‘em!” _

“Aint’s gonna hurt her,” the man yells in return. 

Theo only shakes his head in reply, laughing as he easily retorts, “That wasn’t meant for you!” 

Just in time for Theo to say that, the man went toppling backward, Trashmouth holding his signature shifted smile. He leaves no room for anyone to dispute his action, leaning back against the pole as he says, ‘No touch, boys,” conveying a southern accent with one of his impressions, hip cocked to the side as he leans forward to point at the others, “And no grabbin’ at ma outfit, either.” With that, he returns to the pole, giving a thumbs up to his brothers. 

“Good job,” one of the girls,  _ Red, _ calls from the bar, her own thumb pointed towards the ceiling as she offers a drink to one of the many patrons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration thanks to: Barry (HBO), The Umbrella Academy, The Goldfinch, my friend on Discord who is cool as fuck, the song That Bitch by Bea Miller, K-12 by Melanie Martinez, and probably a lot of other shit that I'm forgetting 
> 
> Please leave comments!  
> Here's my Discord server, too! I write some planning here, btw!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
